


Destiel smut || Desk

by TheKingOfHellInFootiePajamas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfHellInFootiePajamas/pseuds/TheKingOfHellInFootiePajamas
Summary: Just a little destiel smut





	

Dean pushed Cas against the wall, both men could be heard panting. "Dean we could get caught." cas said between breaths, "so what? I don't care." Dean responded. Castiel didn't say anything after that, he pushed his lips against Dean's and kissed him hungrily. Dean picked Cas up and wrapped his legs around his torso, he moved slowly toward his desk and placed him on it. Dean put his tongue in Castiel's mouth and explored every part of it. They parted for a few seconds to take off their shirts then resumed kissing. Cas put his hands on Dean's chest and caressed  his toned stomach. Dean was getting impatient, he put his hands on Castiel's crotch and felt his hardening cock under the cloth. He started palming the smaller man, earning a moan that he loved so much. Dean pulled down Cas's pants so all that he had on now were boxers. Castiel put his mouth to Dean's ear, "Go ahead." he whispered then nibbled the larger man's earlobe. Dean didn't hesitate to put his hand down Castiel's boxers to stroke his member, Cas moaned loudly which made Dean smirk. "Good job princess, let it all out." Dean said seductively. He took off Castiel's boxers leaving the man naked on top of his desk, he looked at Cas's naked body, "You're so beautiful. Now its my turn" he said quietly. He took off the remainder of his clothes, now they were both completely naked, putty in each other's hands. Cas looked up innocently at Dean with his bright blue eyes then down at his cock. Castiel moved down, his mouth level with Dean's, he first took the tip in and swirled his mouth around. Dean moaned loudly and gripped onto Castiel's hair, pushing him farther down on his aching member. Cas complied and took it all in and deepthroated it, Dean was surprised, he's never done something like that before. Dean moved in and out, fucking the smaller man's mouth, Cas gagged a little bit but he didn't mind. After a few more thrusts Dean came down Castiel's throat. Cas swallowed and looked up at Dean, "Did I do good?" he asked sweetly, "Yes princess, you did wonderful." Dean crouched down and Kissed him, tasting himself. Dean could feel Cas's leaking member on his thigh, he decided that he should give Cas some relief now. "Bend over the desk." Dean told Cas, he listened and bent himself over the desk. Dean was going to go right in but realized that he wanted to tease Cas a bit. He opened a drawer in his desk and took out a bottle of lube, Cas looked back and saw what he was doing, his brain was going electric. Dean lubed up his fingers and looked at Cas's pink, puckered hole, "Mmm, baby you look so good." Dean whispered. Cas made a whimpering noise, he just wanted Dean inside of him. "Patience princess, you'll get me soon enough.". Dean used one hand to spread Castiel's cheeks so he could see the hole better, he took a slicked up finger and put it on his hole. Cas moaned at his touch and moved back a bit, trying to get the finger inside. Dean chuckled a bit, then did as the smaller man wanted. He slipped his finger in and wiggled it around, looking for his prostate. Once he felt Cas's body shake and heard a loud moan, he had a feeling that he found it. Dean loved hearing his moans, he looked down at his cock which was hardening again just because of the sounds his boyfriend was making. Dean slipped another finger in without warning and moved them back and forth, Cas wanted Dean inside of him and did anything he could to make the process go faster. Dean seemed to get the message so he quickly slipped another finger in and made a scissoring movement with them. Once he though that he was stretched out enough Dean grabbed the bottle of lube again and put it on his cock. He grabbed his member with one hand and spread Castiel's cheeks again with the other. He teased Cas again by just putting the tip in, "P-please." Cas begged, "What did you say princess? I couldn't hear you." Dean cooed, "Pl-please f-fuck me" Cas said louder. Dean accepted this response, "Ok my princess, get ready." he rammed the rest of his cock inside his ass. Cas moaned loudly and dug his nails into the desk. Dean smirked, seeing his boyfriend unravel by his touch looked great. "M-move." was all Castiel managed to get out. Dean started to thrust slowly, allowing Cas to get used to it, but it looked like he wanted more. Dean went faster and created a rythm, Cas met his thrusts as he went faster and faster. Soon he was thrusting into him with reckless abandon, hitting Cas's prostate every time, "I-I'm close!" Cas shouted, not caring if anyone found them. Dean moaned loudly, neither of the two caring anymore. Castiel came hard onto Dean's desk untouched, covering his things in cum, Dean didn't mind, all he wanted was for his boyfriend to be happy. Dean thrusted a few more times until he came for the second time. Cas could feel his boyfriend's hot cum filling him up, it made him feel warm and tingly inside. Dean rode out his orgasm until he was sure it was over. Both of them were covered in a thin layer of sweat, Dean pulled out of Cas and sat down in his chair, Cas sat on his lap and put his head in the crook of Dean's neck. They didn't say anything, both of them were too tired to speak so they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
